The field of the present invention is locking systems for multiwheeled vehicles, and more particularly locking systems to prevent motion and unauthorized use of such vehicles.
Small multiwheeled vehicles are a great convenience to the users of such vehicles. Such vehicles are highly mobile and easily maneuvered and parked. There is, however, a need to secure such vehicles from theft or unauthorized use.
Articulated or swingable tricycles have been developed which generally include a front body having a steerable front wheel, a seat and the requisite frame to support the same. A rear body includes two rear wheels, an engine and a power train. The engine is generally coupled to an axle of the rear wheel of such vehicles by a conventional chain and sprocket mechanism. The tricycle may be articulated between the front body and the rear body such that the rear body may swing in a vertical plane about a transverse axis through a bracket; and the front body may roll relative to the rear body and relative to the ground about a longitudinal axis through a roll joint.
In an articulated or swing-type tricycle, a parking lever has been employed which will lock the rear wheels and limit lateral swing of the front body in order to securely park the tricycle and protect the tricycle against theft. Such a mechanism, however, fails to secure the front steerable wheel.